Immortal Lover
by Bluefangluver
Summary: A boy wolf and Man Vampire find friendship, safty, and love but the road to get to eachother is paved with hurt, and elusive dreams..... This story contains Physical and emoational abuse,Rape, and MalexMale love. You dont like dont read! Please reviews
1. Party Hunt

This an adult story but tasteful not smutty. If you have a problem with men x men then don't read. I own all the characters so don't touch. Thanx

Chapter 1: The party hunt

Joey had just about enough of this. It was past midnight and he hadn't found a single person that looked like he could satisfy his growing needs. When feeding an element of surprise was in order but so was and element of interest, and no one had that tonight.

He was leaning against the wall of the club. The music was loud and the lights where flashing. The dance floor was packed tonight. Wall to wall people everywhere. He chose the most secluded part of the club to eye the dance floor for potential victims. He was hungry, Horney and these damn bright lights where hurting his eyes. Even behind his small framed sun shades the lights where making his head hurt. As the moments ticked by he was becoming more and more cranky. He could just find some random piece of ass and go. No, his stomach and groan had to have standards tonight. Joey watched the sea of people move to the bass of the music, watching them smile and grind on one another, just living and having fun while he brooded on the wall. Joey was about to give up and go home and brood in the privacy of his own mind when out of the corner of his eye he could see a mid sized, well built blond coming his way. He was about 5'10 with short, spiky, dirty blond hair with white Vans and the tightest stone wash jeans you have ever seen hug his trim waist. But what really caught Joey's attention was the fact that the increasingly cute blond was shirtless. All that adorned his chest was a necklace of green glow sticks.

'What a high quality dresser' Joey smirked at his own sarcasm as he pushed up his thick sun shaded.

"Hey" the half dressed blond said in a non- chalet tone, now leaning on the wall next to Joey "Hey" Joey said with a still knowing smirk on his face. "See anything you like?" the blond asked now smirking "I think so now" The blond leaned over pressing his body ever so slightly near Joey to get close to his ear. "Let's cut the crap you Horney and so am I, how about we go find a nice place to let off some steam" the blond said as he eyed Joey lustfully. If Joey hadn't been so hungry he would have been shocked. But really he was relived. He could get all his need taken care of tonight and have fun doing it. Joey grinned a toothy grin and nodded to the blond. He began walking to the exit with the blond on his heel.

A.N.: He all after my first two attempts at this, I may have something. I won't just give you the plot on a silver platter but I will explain the hard stuff. I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2: Meals or Morals

immortal fanimy

chapter 2 : Meal or Morals

It didnt take Joey and his new blong playtoy to get back to his room. The motel was small and near all he clubs. He was happy his room was on the end of the building. Looking over to his new "friend" it might get nosie and he didnt want to be disturbed. After another few minutes he found himself inside and locking the door.

The blond smiled and looked around. Seeing only a duffle bag near the bed he turned to Joey and began to speak. " Are you hear for business or pleasure." he inquired as he kicked off his sandles. Joey took this time to slide off his black trench coat and size up the blond.

"Alittle of both, what about you?" Joey also slowly began to take off his Dock Martins. "Im a townie, born and raised here." The blond closed the space between them, slid his arms around Joey's neck, and bagan to kiss Joey deeply. Groaning deeply Joey was caught off gaurd by the blonds boldness but it didnt stop him. He walked them both back towards the bed, they both fell in a heap as the Joey dipped his head into the blonds neck. The blond moaned low as he slowly began to grind into Joey.

"Mmm 4-play" was all he could say as he tilted his head to allow Joey better access to his neck. Joey pulled back for a moment to take off his shirt. As he did so the blond watched with a mix of admoration and lust. Joey was lightly muscliar with sweet carmel skin. Afew knicks and cuts here and there but that was fine.

Joey saw the blond bitting his lip as he looked Joey over and chuckled "I like to savior my fun" he said as he licked the blonds neck and continued the assult. Joey growled low as he felt the blod began to play in his hair, but got a good wiff of his neck

'A+ Not good but I can be picky' Joey said to himself. The blond shuddered when Joey ran his hand over his smalish chest "W-what's your nname." the blond managed to studder out. Joey immeditly stopped and with a raised eyebrow looked up at the blond. He was cute. Baby face spiky sandy blond hair, not to many chemicals so Joey was guessing that was his real hair color, and sea blue eyes, in anyother occasion Joey may have caught a fancy to him but he was hungry and Joey hated chatty meals. Joey took so long to answer that the boy blushed and looked away

"Sorry I didnt mean t-to stop you, I just- I wanted to know you name." Joey could see the blush creep up onto the blonds face and it was driving him mad. All this great blood going to waste because the little blond was emaressed. Joey reached for the boys chin. "Is this your first one nightstan?" he said in a low undemanding way as the sea blue eyes looked up at him. With a slight nod the blond blushed deeper making Joey's stomach clench. Joey sighed and got up. He found his shirt on the floor and put it on. The blond sat up worried "Im sorry, I wont speak again." Joey was already laceing up his Dock Martins. He stood and the now emaressed blond was looking at his feet. He caressed the boys chin and looked him deep into his eyes. The boy slowly calmed and became almost transfixed on Joey's eyes, Joey sighed but smiled "Dean, your very smart. But you should wait for love and nothing else. Now go home. You parents are worried, and if anyone asked where you went from the club. Tell them you went home." With that, Joey slipped a 20 into Dean's hand.

Dean still looked as if in a trans as the cab rolled away from the curb to take him home. Joey lurking in the shadows began to walk back to his room. The sun was begining to rise and he was now in a very pissy mood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Auther's note: Well I hope some of you are quite confused by now. If you are that meas you'll keep reading heheheeh. My vampires have souls and morals...no matter how loose they are hehehe the next chapter wont take as long to come up. Sorry for the wait, Im still try to hash some things out in it. Oh ans sorry for the grammer and spelling. My windows is acting up and not ketching everything. But tell me how you feel. 


	3. Chapter 3 Just a dream?

Chapter 3 On the other side of the world...

Steve woke with a start. He's hair in disarae, and sleep clothes in shambles. It was 6:45am, Steve groaned and fell back on his pillow trying to get back to sleep but he knew it was usless. He sat up again and reached for his black framed glasses before looking over at his clock radio. The red numbers read now 6:47am. He was trying to remember what woke him. As Steve rubbed his forehead it slowly flooded back. His dream. Not in full detail but bits and fragments came back..

A man... No a boy, a little older than him long black curls, a deep honey tan, but what he remembered most was his teeth. There where two that where longer, sharper than the rest. Vampire? Steve shook his head again and threw his covers back, got up and went for the door. Since he was up he might as well eat.

Estephon Maveric Eclar( or Steve to his friend) is the son of one Mavis Eclar and the grandson of and English Nobleman James and Gertrude Eclar. Steve is the 75th Eclar born to a long and glorious line of Noblity. But in a long line of nobility there is always a few black bloches. It was the talk for many years that Steve's mother Mavis was in love with an America writter Alphonso Davis. Mavics and Alphonso met in Italy Mavis freshman year of college. They fell in love and in Mavis's jouionr yerar of college they moved in together. James and Gurtrude where ferious but despite this Mavics was quite happy with living with her lover away from her tirent parents. Months later Mavis became pregnant, by the time the news met her parents ears she was well into her 7th month. James had to stop this before it shamed his family any more. He journeied to Italy and confronted Alphonso. He offered the man a handsom sum and land in America to leave his daughter and there child. Sad to say Alphonso accepted without a second though. He was gone within hours. Heart broken her lover left her Mavis returned home. Mavis gave birth to her son Estephon. Naming him such because that was his fathers main character in many of his novels, but James gave him his last name. So the Eclar's would have a male hare. Threw the hurtful, shameful, and gossip filled years to come Mavis was slowly loing her grip with reality. One day as she was giving her 5 year old son Steve a bath Mavis snapped. She began to accuse Steve of ruining her life, of driving her only love away. In her fit of rage and sorrow she tried to drownd Steve in the bath tub. A passing maid heard the comoation and raced to help the almost frowned boy. It took 2 maids to controle her.

After Steve was rushed to hospital the doctors came to find that Steve hearing and vision had been severly impared from this insadent. A week later Mavis was given a small wing on the other side of the Eclar mannor house with a doctor and two nurses to care for her. Steve was only allowed to see his mother with supervision.

Ten years later and with much work Steve has now almost perfect hearing but his vision is still impared from his mother's deed. Steve has been raised by the same tirent parents as Mavis had not so long ago. But unlike his mother Steve a thurst for knowledge and wisdome that can never be quenched. From the time he was 8 years old Steve has won awards in English and Science. In school his has been in gifted progeam after gifted program, with even an honorary award from N.A.S.A in America. But nothing can silence the gossip and whispers of upper societies snobby and nosie. Steve has been to may privit schools, all witht the same results. Everyone finding out about his past and eventually him having to leave. One school in Wisenton a boy went so far as to call him a "Little bastard". Steve just pushed his glasses and walked on, but when the same boy continued by calling his mother "a crazy whore" Steve went livid. He had three fingers broken from the fight. Steve didnt care about himself of his sketchy past...which he only found out from the maides. But no one was allowed to talk about his mother. The bullies from school, the teachers, not even his grandfather... Steve was now about 6'3 155lbs. He had shiny, sholder length, bone stright, black hair (Only becaues his grand father would let him grow it out.) He had a slinder build like his mother. With a soft, round face and alabaster skin. His eyes we're a smoky grey but it changed depending on his mood. His mother would sometimes joke that his he grew his hair out they could pass as twins. The rest was pretty much average.

With a large tray full of food and a a pitcher of orange juice Steve balenced it all the way to the East wing of the mannor. He reached the door when a maid came and opened the door for him. "Thaks Nora, How's mom today". Nora was the head maid of the mannor house and took care of Mavis's quarters. The woman was short with greying hair but was not to be messed with. She kept everyone in line and the mannor running. "Quite well Master Estephon, go on in." Steve nodded a thank you and walked into a small living room. He set the tray down and looked for his mother. She was in her house coat on the balcony. Steve moved quickly to her, knowing that more often then not his mother was a jumper. When Steve opened the sliding doors his mother turned and smiled. Mavis was a small petite woman with long black stright hair and pale skin she had a round face. Everything about said tired. Her eyes where now a dull grey and her shink a dull sick grey insted of a healthy glow like her son. When Steve was younger the remembered when his mother was happy anf full of life. Now it was like she was a prisoner of her own mind. "Hi Steveie" Steve blushed. Before his mother had to be comitted Steve always rememberd that his mother was a wonderful mom. She read to him, took him on outting all the time and told great stories of Italy. She walked over and hugged Steve's middle, her head only coming to Steve's chest. "How's school?" Steve smiles a wide perftect teeth smile. "Hi mom. I got us food." She smiled as Steve ushered her in to eat. Once sitting Steve went into perfect detail about his week of school and home. Because it was saturday Steve had the whold day to spend with his ever pasent gossiping mother. They sat for hours hashing out many of Steve's problems, questions and concerns. Or sometimes he would have nothing to say and he would just sit and read with or to her. No matter what anyone said Steve knew the smartest person he knew was his mother, and that's where he got his intelegence.

"I had the dream again" Steve said slowly putting his soy milk and tea down. His mother looked up and streched out on the little love seat. "Was it different this time?" Steve sat back on the couch he was on and nodded. "He looked at me." His mom smiled. "Well come on dish." Steve smiled and started. "Well it started like the last ones did. I was running. It was dark and I started running on two legs then shifted onto four. The I got to a clearing. H was scrouched over a pond. It was frozen over but he was just looking. The he turned to me and I could smell him...Or atleast I thought I could." Mavis nodded listening intently. "He smelled like the forest it was a wooden and flowery smell." He spoke up. "Then I look into his face. His eyes are two toned one Hazle and one a dark grey almost black. He was wearing a suit, with a smudge of blood on his cheek. I head his voice. It called me...by name. He said Estephon. " Steve sighed "and then I woke up." Mavis now perched on the couch leaning in to ketch every word nodded and blew. "Wow kiddo, I dont know about that one. It seems like its a glimps of your future but then not." She looks up "Where you a wolf when he looked at you?" She questioned "Yea" Steve nodded slightly. "Did he make any movement to you?" Steve sat for a moment and thought. "When he finally noticed me he stood and held his hand out for me. I was still a wolf then." Mavis was about to say something when Nora came in. "Please excuse me Ms. Mavis but Lord James is awake and looking for Estephone." Steve groaned and stood. "Its saturday.." Nora nodded "But he wishes to discuss your trip to Rome on Tuesday." Mavis snickered. "Should be so bright love then he wouldnt bother." Steve hissed his mother on the forehead. "I will try and be back soon." He said. "I doubt it deary, but id you can please do." Mavis gave Steve a quick squeeze as Steve left.

A/N: Hello again all I would like to than you for reading. I am so happy someones actually reading it. . I a question came up as to where I got Joseph from. and I say the same where I got Steve. I made them up. If it sounds like someone elses, dont worry it's not. I dont copy or bite off of anyone. I would hate for that to happen to me. Oh and sorry about all the name changes. I just cant find anything that works yet. Oh now I know I havent said this but yes this is a Yoai. From the loos of people reading it they already know.(Lol) I am building on the story because I (sad to say) have only a sketchy idea of where its going. But dont worry I will make it worth your wild. I love questions, so feel free. Thanx again. 


	4. Chapter 4 School Days my hell

School Days...my hell Now on the other side of the house, Steve knocks on a polished oak door. A gruff voice came from the other end telling him to enter so he sighed and did so. Steve walked into a large room with wooden bookcases lining the wall, heads of dead animals hanging on the wall with guns under them, a glass case of awards and plaques, a dark wooden desk and two chairs. Behind the desk stood a man with light grey, thick hair, a clean shaven face, yellowing skin, and deep brown eyes. He was in a leisure suite over his broad chest and shoulders. He was mild height and still looked to be in shape but something about his slight limp told you he was stronger than he appeared. He looked up at Steve, the regular mild disgust in his eyes as he motioned Steve to sit in a chair. Steve cared about as much for his grandfather as his grandfather did for him. To his grandfather Steve was the family shame. Though in the past he tried to make up for it by going to his grand father▓s old schools and exceeding him, nothing would please him. Steve would always be the bastard child of his crazy daughter.  
"Estephon, the trip to Rome is this week you know." James said mildly shifting papers on his desk. Steve pursed his lips. 'Why does this old bat think I▓m stupid?' he asked himself. "Yes grandfather I know." James didn▓t look up but continued leafing threw the papers. "I have spoken to your professors and they have allowed the three-week leave. They say your actually ahead of the class so three weeks is fine. Do you have all your speeches and notes ready for the Young Scholars Conference?" Steve rolled his eyes. "Yes grandfather." James finished and looked up "Alright then we leave on Tuesday." Steve said nothing as he rose and left the scarce and tasteless office. Anytime he had to deal with his grandfather it pissed him off to no end. The man showed time and time again that he loathed him, but because in high society, if your rich and smart you have to make appearances. So for James this meant biting the bullet and treating Steve like a show dog several times a year at gala▓s, banquets, parties and other social events. Not only did Steve not want to go but James didn▓t want to have to show off Steve. His bastard grandson to whom is only living here because his mother is unbalanced. These thoughts swarm and stung him as he finally got to his room. Steve closed and locked the door. Mmm his room. His sanctuary. It didn▓t matter how bad life was or how much he hated everything in the world, his room was his own. It was like any other teenage boys room. It had a high ceiling, cream colored walls that where covered in many bad posters, some local some famous. He had a huge wooden four-post bed with unmade black sheets. Clothes and school books littered the floor with Twinkie▓s, ding dong▒s, and Suzy Q wrappers. A few crumples of papers and then the bathroom door. After that was a silver waste-basket with many missed crumple papers. A big bay window and his tanks which held his three tarantulas, a python, and a boa constrictor. On the other wall was his desk and computer with the assortment of his favorite authors: Poe, Twain, Allen, Dickens, Churchill and so on. He sighed and walked to his bed. He would have gone back to his mom▓s room but it was already 10 and she would be with the gardener walking the grounds. He came back to the one place that was safe for him. He flopped on to the bed and sighed deeply. The sheets slightly moved and he looked over to big black eyes. " 'Ello Bamboo, How are you?" Steve pet his 7ft. Iguana as he looked up from the sheets. He scooped Bamboo up and pulled from his mini-fridge a crisp piece of lettuce. He set Bamboo on the wooden floor and Bamboo scurried under the bed. Steve hated living with his grandparents. They where so mean to his mother and hateful towards him. He wished he could take his mom and leave. But being a 15 year old bastard grandson of a nobleman that didn▓t believe in allowance did little to help him escape. Steve stood up and went to his book shelf. Riffling for a moment he pulled out a towel and a small plastic bag. He moved to his door, dead bolting it (he put it there himself) and put the towel under the door. He cracked the thick drapes over his window and cracked the window. Sitting on the bed he laid out some thin paper and the bag. He pulled out a little of the green contents and put it on the paper. with care he rolled it and withing minutes pulled out a lighter and was smoking deeply. Steve immediately felt the rush and smiled. He laid out on his bed and puffed again. Reaching for his remote he turned his stereo to Incubus. 'Just a Phases' began to play slowly. He puffed a few times before he reached under his bed for a Vulcan shoe box. He tossed the lid and riffled threw a few piece of paper till he pulled out his Honcho Magazine. Steve lightly coughed and opened the mag. Laying back he looked at all the built guys and thin guys called twinks. He started giggling. It amazed him that these boys where named after his favorite snack food. He read the three month old magazine and laughed at words that kept re-appearing like "Twink, man-gina, cock whore, cum shot ," and other words. But one stuck out the most. "Daddies"...Older men who looked like father figures that liked younger men/boy aka "Twinks". Steve never thought much about his father. His mother told him about how she was in love and how he was named after his father▓s characters. He even got to see a picture, but it was the maid that told him how his father had left his mother in Italy, 7months pregnant and poor. He knew enough that once he was C.E.O. and Owner of his grandfather▓s company, and he knew he would be, he was gonna have that bastard sperm-donor sniped in a public place. As Steve was in deep though he smoked his joint down to a roach, he was pissed and depressed now. He flipped threw the magazine till he got to the back with the art. He liked this part. People from all over the world sent in their work and lots of them were actually good. He saw his art teacher Mr. Titus in there a few times, his work was great. So great he kept a few pieces of it. Mr. Titus was hot, so this was more of an excuse for Steve to take a class that he not only sucked in but didn▓t need. Steve's eyes went straight for the portrait in the corner it was in white paper, a simple sketch. Mr. Titus's best work where sketches, and this one looked to be a self portrait. A picture. He was sitting on a couch in just boxers with a huge bulge smiling wide and a single finger beckoning. Steve threw his now joint butt in the trash and looked transfixed on the picture. He began memorizing every crease every bend and the name E. Titus...Eli Titus, the art professor, the head of the art department...No more than that. The beautiful 20-something, drool worthy teacher who in all rights, if he were right here Steve knew he wouldn▓t be a virgin any longer. Incubus was now playing ▒Aqueous Transmission▓ and Steve was lying back and staring hard at the picture. Slowly his left hand rubbed the back of his head, slide down his flat chest and under the waist band his sweats. His breath quickening and he continued sliding his hand till he grazed his semi- hard member. His legs slid apart and his eyes slid closed. He was in his art class alone with Mr. Titus...no Eli. He smiled and kissed him deeply and ran his hands slowly up and down his thin lanky body. Eli was built under his blue shirt and tie. Steve slowly stroking his member and lightly moaning. Eli was taking his clothes off as Steve stumbled threw the kiss and caressed Eli's neck. He didn▓t even realize his shirt and tie where gone until he felt Mr. Titus pull away and smile. "Good no undershirt." Was all he could say as his husky voice moved downward to Steve's nipple. Steve sped up his stroking as his groans got a little louder and his cheeks began to color. Eli sucked, bit, and tortured Steve's nipples to no end. Steve could feel his cock now hard and wanting. As if reading his mind Eli took his trousers off slowly with his boxers. Steve was blushing as he looked down "M-Mr. Titus" Steve stuttered out a little embarrassed. Eli smiled "The doors are locked and I've wanted you for ages Steve." Steve nodded turning a little darker shade of red. Eli slid down to his knees and slid Steve's drooling member into his mouth. Within moments Steve was biting his lips to keep from moaning out loud. "Mr.-Mr. Titus, I've never...I'm...a virgin." Was all he could muster. Eli sucked harder, not caring in the least. Steve unknowingly had one hand gripping Eli's shoulder and one in his dirty blond hair. He lightly thrust into his teacher▓s wanting mouth moaning his name. Stroking roughly his sweats sliding lightly but his boxers still in place. Steve felt a little tightness in the pit of his stomach, he liked this. He was dumb but he hoped him and Eli could keep this up for a while. He felt a hand cup and lightly squeeze his balls then some teeth grazed his member and that threw him over the edge. "Mr.- Mr. Titus...ELI!" Steve said in a half moan half hoarse yell. He could feel himself gasping and spazming as he came deeply into his art Professor▓s mouth. Steve realized that he was grasping Eli's shoulder and hair roughly. Lazily he let go and leaned on the nearby wall, his legs still shaking. Eli took a moment to clean Steve's member and his mouth. All Steve could do was watch, grinning like an idiot. Eli pulled up Steve's boxers and fasten them. He looked down and kissed Steve deeply so he could taste himself. Steve smiled pulling away, feeling someone watching him he looked to the door of the hallway. The blinds were drawn but two eyes could be seen. One Hazel One Grey... 


	5. Chapter 5 Misplaced Emoations

Chapter 5 Misplaced Emoations.

Outskirts of San Fransico 7:50pm

Joseph woke with a start. His hair was all over the place and his closes where rencles. He looked around then at the clock. He was almost 8pm. Good he need to feed and a drink. He sat on the side of the bed and rubed his face. That was such an odd dream he had. He had been following a scent. It was a beautiful musk. It went on for three flites of stared. It then got strong infront od what looked like a classroom. He hadnt payed attenting to where he we going. He tried the knob but it was locked, but he heard a moan and looked threw the crak in the blinds. It was a boy no older the 14 or 15 with his pants down as an older man, probably his teacher was on his knees infront of him sucking him like a sour soda. Joseph wasnt really in the mood to watch the show till he heard the boy moan in a despret wanting voice. The scent got stronger, and Joseph was going crazy. He could rip the door down so he just stood there till it ended. He closed his eyes and trying to make out the smells, Male sweat, colonge, deorerent. That was the teacher, Joseph's eyes snapped open as the smell assulted his nostrels. His fangs slid out and he's eyes went red. The smell it was nothing he had ever smelled before. It was wild and untouched. The scent made him want to take it and hide it it away for him and only him. The scent mad him want to feed and be as wild as he was. He watched as the boy called out a name...and then he smelld it, for the first time in 22 years he smelled his mate. The smell was alluring and sturred hunger in him because the boy was his mate. Disbelieveing he had to go, get away quickly. But before he could the boys sated, soft grey eyes locked onto him angery ones. His scent changed instently to fear, but before he could alert the teacher he was gone. And that's how he woke. "Those eyes..." Joseph mumbled as he continued to think of the dream, he was puled out o hit thoughts by, Lenny Kravitz "Love Revolution" beginning to play loudly from the bed side table.

"Yea" was all Joseph could muster right now trying not to sound to snappish and stiffle his hunger.  
"Oh someone need to feed" A jovioul voice came from the other end of the line Joseph just rolled his eyes and groand. "Hey dad" Joseph said now poking about in his room trying to find something sweet. "Oh dont hey dad me little Joey. You have been gone 6months. I let you go but now you need to come back home and get back to work little man." The man oh the other end said. "Oh come on dad, you sware as if a whole counrty is gonna go up in smokes because I'm not there." Joseph stated now sounding snappish as he dug threw his trench coat pockets.  
The voice snorted "Look little man, you where burnted out so I gave you some time off now you need to get here." The voice stated angered now. Joseph snorted and sat hard on the bed. "And what if I dont want to come -" Joseph was cut off by the voice "A jet is waiting for you now. I want you home by this time tomorrow. And please feed before Alan picks you up. I dont want you bitting my driver or looking tired. I love you and be safe." The voice disappered as Joseph groaned and fell back on the bed hard.

Joseph got up and looked around, he had no food and was in deep need. He decided he would clean first. After an hour of washing his hair and body, he got out and wrapped a towl around his dripping body. Something wasnt right. Joseph stood still as he slowed his heart. He closed his eyes and listened...He heard the dripping water from the shower, his own heart but he heard...another.. heart beat.. His lips curled as he growled low. He swung the door open wide, still in a towl, fanges bared and eyes red. But the sight infront of him mad him just snort and reajust his towl.

"What do you want?" Joseph said as he bustled around his room. He went to his nap sack to get some clothes. "I'm here to collect you." A man with short hay colored blond hair and small glasses purched on his short pointy noise. He wore a black suite with black tie, and well polished shoes. Oh his tie was a small silver tie clip with a V. Joseph didnt turn but snorted. "Daddy sending his lackys..Pathedic." Joseph now donned skin tight black pants and an undershirt. The blond man stood tall giving Joseph a peircing look with his ocean blue eyes. "You will return and on time Master Valentine, Or I will be forced to use forceful methods." The blond man said smoothly with a hin of an English accent. Joseph now had on a new black shirt. It was a happyface smiling with fangs as he turned the blond grabbed Josephs right hand and twisted hard. The blond then went into a hard and swift round house kick. But Joseph was to fast, he grabbed the foot and pushed it back. "Nice try Ian but that's not gonna happen. I already know many of your moved." Ian snorted as he losened his tie. "Will you be coming or will I have to make you come?" Joseph grunted "Oh please old man, what are you gonna do?" In a split secone Ian got infront of Joseph and hit him squar in the chest. Joseph stumbled a bit as he growled and rubbed his chest. But didnt have a moment as he got a hard blow to the head and then his stomach. Joseph fell hard into the closet. Ian stood perfectly now fixing his tie and dusting off his clothes. "I ask again master Joseph...will you come quitely or will I have to make you come along." Joseph grumbled and growled as he rose out of the rubble. His shirt slightly tattered on the back and wood chips on him he rose. "I hate you." He said in a low growl his eyes going red. Ian was not fazed at all. "Or maybe we should call your father and see what he thinks." Joseph dusted himself off and grabbed his bag. "Your paying for the broken closet." Ian smiled as he opened the door and bowed to allow Joseph to exit first. "I will make sure your father pays in full." It was a long limo ride to the airport and an even long jet ride all Joseph could think of was his weird ass dream. He didnt know why all of a sudden they where happening...it had been a month now and this wis freaking him out. He may have to seak perfessional help if this kept up. About an hour into the the jet ride Joseph dropped off nto sleep once more...

Dream

He was falling...

"SHIT! NOT AGAIN!!" Joseph looked and all he could feel was weightless ness but was he falling. Would he smash into the ground...the scean changed again infront of him into the forest again, he was sitting on the edge of the pond looking at his reflection, when a small noise made his head snap up. There infront of him was a small black wolf, he looked as if he was young and didnt eat much but what was very odd where is misty grey eyes. Joseph for some reason was drawn to this wolf. He held out his hand and smiled. The wolf was quite skedish and backed away without growling or a show of anger. After a moment the wolf sniffed the air, he then drew closer, slowly, his ears back and his tail between his legs but something in his mind told him to move on. The wolf slightly sniffed Josephs hand then when he knew he was safe he lightly licked it. He looked into Joseph's eyes, he held his glace as Joseph every so slightly brushed his hand over the younge wolfs head. The wolf tinced but then got used to it and rubbed into Joseph's touch. He moved closer as Joseph became more friendly and scratch behind the wolfs ear and his back. He noticed that this wolf was quite small indeed, just fur and bones. The wolf got so close as to lick Joseph's cheek, he smiled and the wolf licked him again. Lightly chuckling Joseph pet the wolf but the he looked at the wolfs muzzle and face. He had cuts and scrapes all over his muzzle and the tip of his nose. The top of the wolfs head was missing some hair and was scratched also, Joseph nose picked up something and looked behind him. Bloody paw prints on the ground he looked closer to see the wolf's two back pars and tail where lightly covered in blood. As if the wolf knowing he had been found out he back away scared. Joseph moved forward. "Let me help you." The wolf shrank away and a soft voice came from around the wolf. "No one can help me" Josph blinked in astonishment but then the black wolf was gone.

Something cold touched Joseph's head and he sat up. The flight attendent looking over him was shocked. Joseph looked and relized he was holding her hand in a vice grip, her hand holding a moist towl. He let go quickly as she scurried away. A wine glass was then thrust into Joseph's hand Ian wearing a cross look as he sat next to him. "Do not scare the staff. There human and we dont need a sceen." Joseph sighed as he begain to drink the warm red liquid in the glass. Ian slipped a hand over Joseph's forehead. Joseph grunted and moved away. "Get off I was asleep and she came over buggin me, that all." Ian looked at Joseph hard "When was the last time you fed?" Joseph rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I dont know a couple of days ago." Ian grabbed Joseph's jaw tightly and pulled him closes as he whispered. "Its been almost two weeks. Your eyes are dull in color and you have a fever. You need to feed." Joseph grumbled. "Im fine" Ian let go of Joseph's jaw and got up. "I am going to get you more to drink...dont kill anyone while Im gone." Ian slid past Joseph as he stuck out his tounge to Ian's back and grumbled. "Fucking know it all." 


	6. Chapter 6 Evil truths and Kind lies

Chapter 6 Evil truths and Kind lies. (pt. 1)

Steve had gotten scolded from his grandmother when she saw the small burn mark in the drapes. She rambled on about how He didn▓t appreciate what was given to him while children in third world countries starved. If Steve had his way the kids would have this and he would deal with hunger. After opening the windows to let out the "Odd smell" his grandmother kept commenting about and promising never to do it again, his grandmother called the maid to work to pack for him.

"Grandmother there▓s no need, I CAN pack for myself." Steve said a little angry he was being treated like some disabled person. He grandmother paid no attention as she fired off commands to the poor young maid.. Now what you should know about grandmother is if a man like James. Powerful, egotistical, power hungry and so on is hard and cunning. Who does he marry? An English generals daughter. From a young age Gertrude commanded the attention from all. Weather it be school mates, her so called friends in social clubs or her hired help she commanded and was very strong. A woman now in her mid-50's wearing a soft lavender dress suit stood doing what she did best. Keep a tight shift and run her home as if it where a well oiled machine. Her short salt and pepper hair up in a French roll as she had the maid pack her grandsons bag.

"Estephon, don▓t worry. I will make sure you have all your necessities, I would hate for you to get all the way to Rome and have forgotten socks or undershirts." His grandmother gave him one of her famous fake smiles. "Milly don▓t forget the toothbrush as well." Milly like lightning went into the bathroom and came back with that, Steve's inhaler, and retainer. Steve growled low. "Granny you talk as if I▓m the absent minded professor or something geez...I▓m not crippled I can do this myself." Milly stopped packing and looked up in shock. Gertrude turned slowly to Steve with one eye raised....shit he slipped again..."Look here young man, I don▓t know what your learning on those garbage American shows your watching but as your grandmother I will be respected as so. Am I clear?" She never rose her voice, her words and the face melting glare was enough to satin stand and listen. Steve looked a little paler than usual when he mumbled a "Yes, ma'am" He knew the lashes weren▓t over yet. "You say you can do it...your not handicap- Milly the blue suit please, and the black loafers- but you leave tomorrow and this is not done. You haven▓t even packed you back pack yet?" Steve's head snapped up. "I have" He said in defiance. She shot him a cold look. "You mean that sorry black thing with griffin on the front there." Steve looked in the corner she pointed out and mentally slapped himself. 'Ok, its official I need to lay off the weed.' Gertrude cleared her throat. "Do it now Estephon. So I can be sure you have everything, but I will not have you taking that bag. Take the new one I bought." Steve sighed and trudged to his closet and grabbed the back pack it was buried under all his dirty clothes. All the spoiled little rich kids in his school had this back pack...he hated it... But could do nothing at this point, he pissed his grandmother off too early in the game to negotiate anything. His safe bet was to yes ma'am the rest of the day till she left him alone. Gertrude began to pace, seeing nothing she could complain about that she hadn't before she then stopped and took a seat on the bed. Crossing her legs like the dainty woman she was he began to survey the bed. It was messy and unmade, as was the rest of Steve's room messy. She detested messes. Neat and organized or not at all. She would have a talk with Steve about this when he came back home. Not now, he need to focus on one thing and one thing only. The scholar's convention. Steve had the opportunity to rub elbows with the most promising and maybe...God willing come home with a decent friend...hell a friend at all would be good. Steve hung out with such scum, those of which his grandmother knew and judged. She chocked it up ar his mothers rebellious streak coming again or his worthless father's ways, but either way She and James would weed it out of him no matter what. She looked a little harder and noticed spots on the bed. "Estephon what are these spots in the bed." Steve looked up from cramming his back pack to see in horror his grandmother sitting on his bed....where he had been dreaming about his teacher hours ago. With worry and a red face he jumped up. "Oh that...I spilled milk in the bed. I like to have a warm glass of milk before bed. I'm sorry." His face burning, but the lie coming so smoothly. It was always easy to lie to them..they weren▓t people, why should he care. His grandmother slowly rose from the bed as Milly finished packing. Paper crinkled as she got up. Steve knowing it was his magazine dover for the bed and began to strip it smiling. "I feel so bad grandmother..Maybe I should have Nora clean these. I mean they▓re just dreadful." His grandmother not paying attention just waved him off. He balled up the linen and the rushed over to the laundry shoot. He slowly fed the sheets in, smoothly extracting his porn and hid it in his desk drawer. Once done he sighed and turned to see his grandmother walking towards his door with Milly in tow. "Estephon, I want to see that back pack filled and ready by the time you go to bed young man." She walked out with a huff as Milly stayed behind. She look nervously to the door then to Steve. Rushing over she pulled out a can of air freshener and a little plug in air freshener smiling. "Young Master please be careful. Next time she may tell Master James, and I'd hate to see you get in trouble." Milly smiled again and left them on the bed. "I'll clean your room while your gone. Just put all the "Other things" She said with two fingers each in quotations "In your desk drawer and please lock it. She snoops when your gone." Steve's mouth fell open then he blushed. "Does she snoop everything?" Milly lightly blushed as she nodded "Sometimes not knowing what she's looking at but always reports back to the Master." Steve swore under his breath and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Milly please, see that my friends are fed." Milly smiled ⌠I will sir, I think Noah likes me." Steve smiled as he dug in his closet shelves. "Just don▓t let him get lost in the garden again" Milly blushed. "I▓m so sorry sir. I put a bell on him but I guess he..." Steve turned with a big white box and black ribbon on it. "It▓s fine Milly, just be careful, and this is for You, Nora, Pete, and Harry to share when the old bitch is out or whatever." Milly lit up and smiled.

"There from-"

"Straight from Sweden. I know you like the truffles." Without warning Milly glomped Steve into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you sir." Steve smiled and hugged her back. "This just to tie you over till Christmas. Now go before horse face starts to yell and don▓t let her see that." Milly took the box and hugged it to her chest. "You are by far your mother's son." Milly gave Steve one more smile before rushing off to hide her candy. Steve smiled sadly as he looked as his three packed trunks. He knew that the pre- conference was a week but he was always asked to stay on for the whole month, so why not pack for it. With a Sigh Steve finished packing his notes and speeches and other useless crap. He showed his grandmother who was pleased but disliked his previous attitude so sent him up to bed with no dinner. He said nothing because he knew around 11 after everyone went to bed, Nora and Milly would sneak him a tray full of food and sweets. Steve sat on his now freshly laundered sheets and looked at the clock. 9pm read the clock. He laid back and breathed deep...He hated his life and almost all it inhaled. Very few people made it worth while and sad to say they where all on the family payroll. He needed to get to bed, 5am would be here before he knew it.

Rome

After Joseph's last super creepy dream and three bottle's of A+ He decided to stay up. He was analyzing all his dreams up to this point.. what that all meant and how they went together. He was trying not to hold to much weight to them but came to the conclusion he couldn't just forget them anymore. He didn▓t remember walking off the jet or the ride home all he knew was when he looked up he was home with his father waiting outside. Joseph groaned he knew he was in trouble. Once the car stopped and Ian slid out, Joseph slid out too. It was dark as he looked up into the night sky wishing he was anywhere but here.

"The little man returns." Alphonso said a half grin playing on his face. Joseph sighed and walked up to his dad. "Hey dad" Joseph said dead panned. Joseph's father grabbed him with one arm. The other holding two wine glasses full of blood wine. "I heard, Ian had to beat the crap out of you" Ian fixed his tie and cleared his throat as Joseph frowned and snorted. "No he didn't." His father smiled "Come, I want to talk to you." Joseph adjusted the strap on his shoulder before he walked in behind his father. He was quiet as they made the short trip to his father's office. Ian closed the door behind them and stood in front of it, his arms behind him and quiet. Joseph sat in one of the leather chairs as his father leaned on the wooden desk in front of them.

"Joey I wanted to talk to you. I know your birthday's not for another week but you'll be turning 18. It's very important, not only as an heir but as a vampire. You will start if you haven't already the path to find your mate." Joseph shifted uncomfortably in the chair. He didn▓t like talking at all about being social. To be honest because of his background he wasn▓t anything but social, many people usually snubbed him off till they found out who he was or who he was related to. Joseph hated that so he avoided it in every way he could. "Now I know you wanna wait but I have something for you." Alphonso went into his desk and pulled out a book and gave it to Joseph. Joseph's brow creased as he took it. "What is it?" Alphonso smiled. "It's a journal, a leather bound Journal." Joseph looked at the tanned front and back. In the corner it had his full name pressed in it and closed by one large strap in the front. Joseph looked wary "Uh..thanks dad." Alphonso smiled. "You can record your ideas, thoughts, dreams. Whatever you like." It can help with your next task ahead. Joseph nodded and gave a small smile "Thanks dad." Alphonso smiled "Now on to business. Tomorrow begins the first day of the Young scholars convention." Right away Joseph's head snapped up and he went on the defensive. "Oh so this is why you butter me up. I am not going to that snob fest. No thank you." Alphonso pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Joey come on, you haven't been in it for 6 years. Please...you need to make and appearence and be-"

"Social" Joseph cut him off. "Oh yes because I really need those who think they▓re so high and mighty's in my pocket. You and grandfather have tried for centuries over to keep those hungry swine▓s happy and complacent. I want nothing to do with it." Alphonso rested his chin oh his arm as he watch his son pace and rant. "You know what they call me...? A mutt, not worthy of such an honor. And you want me to sit and eat, you want me to give wonderful speeches to stroke there egos, you want me to kiss up like you and that old bastard have done for millennia over. I WILL NOT! When great-grandfather burned down the monarchies in France and Europe he did it so the common man and the rich were equals. Not so that his son and grand some could help those rats build it back up and not to have his great-grand son tortured into submission again." Alphonso crossed his arms over his chest as he watch the now full blown speech. "I wrote that essay to be kicked out. Not to show off. I aired there dirty laundry not to be a know it all. I wanted them to know that you can still be a poor man and be a great mind or you could be rich and a dumbass. I'm glad I'm barred for life. I wouldn▓t have it any other way!" Joseph was slightly panting and sweating when he finished. Alphonso smiled wide and clapped. Joseph's eyes went red. "Are you mocking me?" Alphonso stopped clapping and folded his hands. "On the contrary. I am quite happy that you have so much distain for those stuff shirts, Lord knows one of us should, but what you don▓t know is not all of us had the opportunity to say no." Joseph cocked and eyebrow. "I want you to go with the same fire you just showed me. The same hate and anger. I not only want you barred for life here I want you to be feared by them. I want them to be uncomfortable in your presence. I want then to not be able to speak your name without having to look over there shoulder first for safety. Joseph I want you to finish what A Jeremiah Valentine started." Alphonso was now eye to eye with Joseph he placed loving hands on his shoulders. "You are a great man Joey, and maybe I'm not the only one who sees that." Joseph smiled. "Ok now upstairs, get some rest, we leave by 9am" Joseph's mouth fell. "After all that you will still make me go." Alphonso smiled. "But of course. Your grandfather wished you to go so you will go." Joseph growled and pulled away. He turned and went to the door grumbling. ⌠Once his lap dog always his lap dog." Ian moved so Joseph could pass. As the door slammed Alphonso slid into his chair and sighed. Ian casually walked over and looked. "Master, are you unwell." Alphonso smiled "I▓m fine just a little tired." Ian quickly slid out of his suit jacket and began to roll up his right sleeve. "Will this help master." Ian gave his arm over without care to Alphonso. He smiled at his servants diligence. "Thank you Ian but I'll be fine, don▓t worry." He kissed Ian's arm lovingly and rose from his chair. Ian blushed now unable to look his master in the eye. "Go and get some sleep Ian. Hard days follow." Ian nodded and went on his way. "Good evening master." Alphonso rose his glass and smiled. "Sleep well old friend." And drank deeply as the door closed and Ian was gone.

A/N: Well I doubt anyone is reading this but I don▓t care...this story has been retelling around in my head for forever. I had to get it out...I like it if you don▓t. With more like it to come. 


	7. Not a chapter a thank you

A/N:

I would like to thank Rebakah91493 YaoiIsLove Shikon Aki sleepylittleme Tywien

adds and all of you who have added before hand. I and not onlt working on this story but I am working on another Shaman King story. I wanna get all the misspells bugs and run on sentances out or down to a tolarable mimum. Please let me know what you like in dislike in reviews. What can i fix what do you wanna see more of? Well back to the dark cave to write. I promise to have three chapted for you before my birthday ^_^. Thanks again for reading

*Blue*

P.S. I accept Chapter, Character and anyother questioins you have. I will answer them as quickly as I can. 


	8. Chapter 7 School Days From Hell

Chapter 7 School Days From Hell pt. 2 Social Problems

Running....running... I had to get away he's after me and I cant get away. A large grey wolf with steely grey eyes and pointed teeth came at full speed. He was doing all he could to kick him away. He twisted and turned as fast as he could, but in snow it was a little hard. His back left foot slipped on a patch of ice and the grey wolf took full advantage of it and bit hard on the leg. The small black wolf yelped loudly, trying to yank his leg away he bit at the large grey wolf. The grey wolf let go of the black wolf only to raise a large paw and scratch him hard in the muzzle and head. The black wolf yelped again as he was knocked back. His leg bleeding from deep bites. Muzzle and head bleeding the small wolf whimpered and shook in fear. The larger wolf walked over growling dangerously. Trying not to mover much, the black wolf panted hard in the snow as the grey wolf began to sniff the black wolf very intimately. The black wolf growled weakly and the grey wolf nipped at the small black wolfs tail. The black wolf kicked hard at the grey wolf with his injured leg and tried hard to get away. The grey wolf overpowered the black wolf and bit hard on the back of his neck. Not letting up, and holding him in place with the powerful grip. The black wolf howled loud but the grey wolf held on. He stepped hard on the smaller wolfs tail; another loud howl comes form the small, injured wolf. As expected he raises his tail. Once done, the large grey wolf thrust hard into the smaller wolf. At first he pulled harder to get away, kicking and squirming, he howled and yipped for help but no one came. Once the large grey wolf lowered himself and began to rape the smaller wolf violently holding him hard by the back of the neck. After what felt like hours the grey wolf howled loudly and spilled his seed into the small wolf. The smaller wolf shook and whimpers into the snow. Snorting and releasing the black wolf, The grey wolf looked disgusted and walked off leaving a small injured, bloody wolf a mess and whimpering in the snow.  
Steve woke up with a start, drenched in sweat and shaking from head to toe he runs to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. Steve had lost track of time after being bent over in the toilet for so long. He felt his head get dizzy from the dry heaves and sat back against the wall. Calming his breath as his body shook lightly tears began to slide down his cheeks. He had suppressed that so far till it was now leaking into his subconscious. Steve hadn't turned the lights on, he laid his head on the wall as the tears continued. Steve silently cried for a while before wiping his mouth and eyes on the back of his hand. Gingerly getting to his knees then leaning on the wall he steadied himself to rise. His head swam and his stomach churned for a moment before he could shuffle to the sink. With luke warm water, Steve washed his hands, brushed his teeth and cleaned his face. Once done he dried and slowly shuffled to the door and then into his room. Finally sitting he looked at the clock to see 3am. With a sigh Steve drank the last of the water in the small cup by his bed and then shuffled to his closet. He knew good sleep would not come so he began, with a churning empty stomach to dress for the day.  
Rome Joseph woke to someone lightly shaking his shoulder He rolled over hoping they would get the hint but they didn▓t. "Master Joseph....Master Joseph, Please wake. You must get ready to leave." Joseph opened his blood shot eyes and growled. The maid looked worried and drew her hands off of him. "I'm sorry sir but you must wake, your father waits for you." Joseph sighed and nodded. "Tell that grumpy old man I am up and will be down within the hour." The shaken up maid bowed and rushed off, closing the door behind her. Joseph sits up and yawns. His hair standing on end as he threw back his thick navy blue comforter. Wearing just black boxers Joseph stretches his lean muscular body and then placing his feet on thick blue carpet. He shuffled into his bathroom and yawned again. Joseph was tired but he knew he had slept enough, he had no odd nightmares or dreams to wake him just the sense of tiredness. He tried to shake it off as he turned the shower on high, tossed his boxers in the laundry shoot and stepped in the shower. Joseph sighed loudly. His long, mid-back, curly/wavy black hair began to cling to his body as it got wet by hot steam and water. The best way to wake was by a warm shower and warm blood coffee. An acquired taste but good none-the-less. Joseph washed his hair and body with ease. Once the water was off, the bathroom still holding the heat Joseph stepped out to a fury throw rug, grabbing a fluffy white towel to dry quickly. He tied the towel on his waist and it slightly fell to his thigh as he looked himself in the mirror A thin silver chain with a V was around his neck but now stuck to the skin of his chest . He brushed his teeth and fangs, dried his hair then did something he usually only did in private. He looked himself over carefully. He started with his now fluffy and dry hair. It was a mess of waves, like his fathers. Till he gelled it, then it would become curly waves. He looked at his tanned complexion and high cheek bones, again from his mother and her side of the family. His father was slightly tanned but not like him. He could pass for brown if he wanted to. He looked at his odd two toned eyes. He liked his eyes. In middle school that's how he got the older girls to look at him, was with his eyes. But once they knew who he was or what he was they usually never gave him the time of day. Or worse they fell in love with an image of what they though he was and got clingy. Joseph sighed. He stopped looking in the mirror. He didn▓t want to go any further, thinking things like that made him just want to curl up in his room and stay in his bed forever. He finally moved back to his room and opened his closet door. He walked in and began browsing for a descent enough outfit so he didn▓t conform too much to the dress code for blue blazers and black ties but his dad didn▓t scold him about his appearance. He found a descent silk black jacket and slacks as he grabbed a navy blue dress shirt. Tossing his towel he stood naked for a few minutes debating weather to wear boxers or not. He decided to just in case something happened. He grabbed his blue boxers and slipped them on, put on his slacks, with black and white Adidas, a black undershirt, the blue dress shirt -leaving the first two buttons undone- and then the silk jacket. He folded the collar of his shirt onto jacket but refused the cufflinks. Finally tying his now gelled and perfect mane of hair with a black ribbon and stepping out to his room. "So you didn▓t drown in the tub?" Alphonso was perched on Joseph's ruffled un-made bed with a glass of blood wine and a smile. Alphonso was in the usual white shirt, black suit, with shined shoes. He looked his carbon copy son over and smiled. "The dress code is for Blue blazers and black ties Joey." Joseph rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose. "Because I love to look like everyone else." Alphonso shrugged and rose in a slow fluid motion and drank deeply from his cup. "Well come then, the sooner we go the sooner we can nap till the dinner tonight." Joseph nodded but then stopped and looked around. "I didn▓t pack a trunk or bag. I know you wont wanna commute for a month." Alphonso half turned and grinned at his son. "I had Oliver pack your trunks days ago and he loaded then last night when you came in." Joseph gave an "oh" and shrugged. He picked up is aviator glasses, wallet and house keys -Not that he needed them- and followed his father to the car. Now seated in the limo he downed two tall glasses of semi-warm B- as Ian went over Alphonso' and Joseph's schedule. Alphonso nodded and corrected Ian when needed but Joseph said nothing. Now somewhat full he just stared out the tinted window.  
Athens Steve was never a social person. Even in the loner or geek crowd he was usually pegged in he was even more of a loner. Everyone thought of him full of himself or cocky, of course Steve was naturally gifted and many people envied him so therefore he just kept quiet and to himself. It kept him out of most trouble. With that in mind he didn▓t know how he was gonna be social and stay to himself...what an oxymoron. Steve's grandfather was asleep in the seat next to him in first class. After his nightmare last night he tried to avoid any kind of contact with him if he could not rise suspicion and avoid it. But now on a plane it was hard, if he thought to much he would go into a panic attack but if he let his mind wander it would just go back to the same sick and dreadful things. So now he had to keep himself busy. He picked up his backpack and began to rummage in it reading over some of his speeches and notes. Brushing up and reading things he already knew helped a little. While digging for a pen Steve's hand went over something he didn▓t realize he had brought. He looked to make sure and true enough there in his hand was his tin mint case and his lighter. He looked over to his grandfather, he was still asleep then Steve looked around and slipped the two items into his pocket. He closed his back pack and stuffed it back under his seat, then calmly rose and went to the restroom. Noticing there where three he was happy to see. No one would disturb him. As he slid in the small bathroom then locked the door behind him. He knew if he lit up and started smoking the smell would carry so he had to think. He looked around then looked up and smiled, a ceiling fan. He stood on top of the small toilet and took out his tin and lighter. From the tin he took out a nice sized joint, he put it in his mouth and lit it. He took a long drag and held the smoke for a moment. The chemicals and feeling of euphoria filled his body. He exhaled slowly and watched the smoke being sucked up by the fan. After a few more hits he was quite high but feeling much better. Feeling tired he leaned on the wall as he smoked, He was now at the end of his smoke when a knock came from the door. A soft voice came from the door.  
"Sir, are you ok?" Steve looked up but didn▓t worry. He ground out the butt of his joint in the tin, fixed his clothes, put his tools in his inside jacket pocket and flushed the toilet. After washing his hands, he adjusted his glasses and opened the bathroom. A short, cute brunette flight attendant smiled at Steve. "I▓m sorry Miss, A little air sickness but I▓m fine now." She smiled wide at him "Would you like some medication?" Steve held up his hand and smiled "No, I'm fine but thank you." She blushed as he dazzled her with a sweet smile. One of many things he liked about being high was he was more relaxed. He could talk to people without worrying about making his stuck up family look bad or sounding stupid. If he could he would be high all the time so he could loosen up. He went back to his seat as the flight attendant went to the back. Once seated his grandfather woke and looked at him. "And where have you been?" He said in his usual contemptuous tone. Steve looked over and gave him a half grin. "Bathroom, upset stomach." Just then the flight attendant from earlier came up with a glass of water. A light blush playing on her cheeks. "Here you are sir. I hope you feel better." Steve accepted the glass lightly touching her hand. "You are too kind." Steve said in a sweet flirtous voice. Her blush deepened as she scurried away. Steve put his seat belt on and drank his water. Not seeing the controlled rage in his grandfathers face. The head flight attendant explained that they would be landing now and everyone need to be seated and have on their seat belts. Steve sat quietly and bored, now tired for his excursions but still high he played with his plastic cup. Steve and his grand father had their bags collected as they now walked to the limo waiting. "Sir what time are we supposed to be at the breakfast?" Steve asked his grandfather. "9am" was all he said as he gave the driver instructions on how to deal with their bags. Steve smiled and snorted. "James Eclar late for a shin-dig, the world is coming to an end." Steve said as he slid into the limo. Once done James slid in, the driver was just closing the trunk when a hand out of nowhere hit Steve square in the mouth. Steve yelped out of surprise, James grabbed the front of Steve's suit roughly tie and all. There faces inches from each other "Disrespectful little shit, sass me today and I promise you will regret it. Do you hear me?" James shook Steve for good measure as Steve nodded "Yes sir. I▓m sorry sir." The limo driver now in the car James let go of Steve. The driver looked in his rearview but said nothing, just waited for instructions. "Shato Athens" was all James said, the driver nodded and started the car. James straightened his suit and began to make a phone call. Steve slid as far as he could away from his grandfather. He rubbed the back of his hand over his stinging bottom lip to see it hand been split by the heavier man's open hand to his mouth. His high gone and lip hurting. He pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed at his bleeding lip. This was not a good beginning to the trip.  
Steve was quiet the duration of there trip to the hotel. James made a few phone calls ignoring Steve's existence completely. Once out of the limo the two stood in front of a grand hotel, the limo driver popped the trunk and began to help the bell hop with the luggage. Steve looked around to see a few other young boys and older men wearing the scholar colors, he inwardly cringed how the blue and black looked well on everyone but him. A growth spurt two weeks after his grandmother had had his suit tailored made her very cross. He rolled his eyes and remembered promising that next time he would have his growth penciled into her calendar so she could make appointments as she deemed fit. It was fun for only a few moments until she sent him up to his room with no food for a week. But the worse part was that she ordered Nora and Milly nowhere near his room....hardest week of his life. He was brought back to the present with a hard smack to the back of his head. He grabbed the back of his head as tears came to his eyes and stung. "Lets go" was all James said as he walked on into the hotel to register. Once at the front desk James registered and got two joined rooms, Steve knew he wouldn▓t be able to have any peace. He walked two steps behind his grandfather to the elevator. Steve had put his things down on his bed when James spoke "You get the small room." Steve said nothing as he gathered his things and went to the other room. The bellhop followed with his large trunk and a few suitcases. Once unloaded, Steve began to put his clothes away so not to anger his grandfather more. Once he heard the other mans door close he got a little nervous. He finished putting away his things ands stacked his suitcases in the corner when his grandfather walked into his room. Steve had sat on his bed placing a small wet towel on his lip to heal it. James looked casually around, as it met his approval he finally spoke. "This is a very important meeting this year Estephon, this year they are choosing scholars to go to ivy league schools and maybe the unspeakable clubs." Steve said nothing he just nodded. His eyes down casted to the plush carpet. -The unspeakable clubs where clubs such as the Skull and Bones in America, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen in Europe and England. He knew his grandfather was one. He had gone threw his office once and found a book of rules. Being only all of 10 he didn▓t understand it but was soon taught that it was not for him to worry about, because his grandfather caught him with the book and beat him that night...He couldn▓t sit for a week.- "I want you to stay here and go over your notes and speeches for tomorrow. I am going to meet a few friends. When I get back, I feel we should talk about you behavior and how that will effect you and possibly your mother." Steve's head flew up as his towel dropped. "No sir, please, that wont be necessary. I will be on my best behavior. I promise." Steve's eyes were so defeated as he pleaded with his grandfather. "Mother doesn▓t need to be involved." J ames knew that was his weakness, he would let no harm come to that crack pot he called a mother. James gave and evil half grin knowing he had Steve cornered. "I see well we will talk tonight when I come back. That will determine her involvement." With a twinkle in his eye he left out the door to the room and to the elevator. Steve now alone slumped to the floor in a heap. Tears silently began to fall down his face as he sat. He stomach doing the same awful churning it had done that very morning. He knew full well what "talking" meant when it came to his grandfather.....The two hadn▓t talked since Steve was in the 7th grade. Back then the late night talks started when he was in the 5th grade. His grandmother had almost interrupted a "conversations" so the talks stopped for a while, but now they would start again. Steve let his head rest on the bed as he looked at the ceiling. He knew what he had to do to keep him and his mother safe. So making up his mind Steve stood and trudged to the bathroom for a shower. 


End file.
